


rua🍊

by Shenshu



Category: Breddy
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenshu/pseuds/Shenshu
Summary: 人物有些许ooc突然想rua🍊BE！！！！！
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Cheng
Kudos: 7





	rua🍊

**Author's Note:**

> 人物有些许ooc  
> 突然想rua🍊  
> BE！！！！！

Breet是一个很有占有欲的人，金色直发让他着迷的Edwina没有出现在全网，因为他把那顶假发弄乱了，乱乱的头发给她的形象降低了不少。

Brett静静的看完刚刚录的视频，那句:Oh! BAE, that stands for Brett and Eddy从他嘴里说出来的时候，说不出的满足感填满了他的心，这可是他的东西，谁也抢不走，Brett转头，那人杂乱的金黄色假发被摘下，领口开着几颗扣子。

“我喜欢你带着直直的金发的样子”

当天夜里，Brett就梦见了Edwina，她穿着过短的牛仔裤，上身穿着那件寸衫，领口的扣子开的很大，露出一片不平整的胸膛，大腿根的肉白白的，很细嫩，可是她不让摸，因为怕会笑出来破坏气氛。

Brett用比她小一号的手伸进寸衫下摆，揉弄胸前的乳肉，触感软软的，不是很大，但很有手感，Edwina随着他的动作扭着腰，散发着无与伦比的媚劲儿。

然后他醒了，大汗淋漓的醒过来，他在梦里勃起了，反应过来后他被自己的梦震惊了，那可是他的好兄弟，就算他带上了假发，并且赋予了一个新名字，他也是兄弟。

谁说兄弟不可以变媳妇儿呢？

时间还很早，才两点半，Brett闭上眼，满脑子全是直发的Edwina，他安耐不住的东西抬头的趋势越来越明显，冷静的发泄了一番，分寸刚刚好，除了高 潮的几声重重的喘息，几乎没什么破绽。

这一切都被门外打玩游戏并思考完人生的Eddy听的一清二楚，他完全不用管这种事情，但是他就是放不下这种事情，准确的来说，是放不下关于Brett的这种事，Eddy会本能的思考Brett做的每件事，包括自我安慰。

阳光已经照进了窗子，窗外大亮着，Brett才顶着鸡窝一般的头发打开门走出房间，把昨晚打脏的衣裤丢进洗衣机，走到客厅，Eddy坐在沙发上，抱着沙发的枕头嚷嚷着要吃早饭，Brett不看他，与往常一样进了厨房，抬头才看见，已经要到十点半了，热了两杯牛奶，烤了几片面包。

“今天太晚了，先随便吃点吧，中午做火锅吃。”

Brett坐在Eddy的对面，闷头吃着东西，不看Eddy。

“你昨晚……”

“我吃完了，你记得把杯子和盘子洗了。”Brett说完就冲回了房间里，他关上门暗暗的骂自己混蛋，对自己兄弟心怀不轨的混蛋。

Eddy默默地吃完手里的最后一口面包，放水冲了冲杯子，突然想到什么，回了房间，带着心怀不轨的笑。

中午十二点，Brett才从房间里出来，没看到Eddy，他在房间里弄得阵阵响，不知道在翻什么，Brett没想什么，接着到厨房里准备做午饭，他从冰箱里拿出上次买的火锅底料，还剩一半多，本想全部加进去，又想起Eddy红色的痘印，只放了一半，前天买的食材还好好的摆在冰箱里，牛肉片切薄，裹上鸡蛋液和芡粉，毛肚摆在盘子里，白菜淘好放进篮子。

一切准备就绪，开火！

火锅底料被火苗带来的热度融化，掺了水后红彤彤的，表面的一层辣椒和花椒，正宗的四川味儿，香味逐渐弥漫了整个屋子，Brett深吸一口火锅的香气，下一秒他却毫无征兆的视线被钉在了某个地方。

穿过滚滚红汤带起的烟雾，Edwina正站在他的前面，她穿着红色的格子上衣，领口开的有些大，短短的热牛仔裤，又直又长的金发，笑着向Brett走过来。

Brett吞了吞口水，迅速移开盯着Edwina的眼睛，转头进厨房拿刚切好的小葱。

【他这是在干什么？穿成这样？幸好没在我切葱的时候进来，要不然我非要切到手不可。】

一切都准备就绪，俩人坐在桌子的对面，桌上的电磁炉把红汤烧的咕噜咕噜冒泡，Eddy抓了一把素菜丢进去，Brett低着头吃刚烫好的牛肉，一不小心被烫了，缓过来后他就觉得有什么东西缠着他的小腿，那东西还动了动，感觉像是谁的脚踝，蹭的他有点痒痒。

他抬头看着对面的人：“Eddy，别闹，好好吃饭。”嘴上这么说，却还是忍不住想多让它俩缠绵一会儿。

对面的人眉头一皱:“你在说什么，我根本就不叫Eddy，果然你这个负心汉，果然外面有人了，你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

Brett大大的眼睛大大的疑惑，他室友今天疯了：“额……星期二？”

“今天是情人节！哈！我知道你根本就不在乎我，你只在乎你那个傻瓜室友是吧，你俩天天像恋人似的黏在一起。”

Brett看着自己骂自己的eddy，一时不知道该说啥好，如果看表面，他当然会觉得对面的人生气了，但是在不为人知的桌下，Edwina得寸进的把脚尖绷直了去挑弄Brett的腿。  
Brett从耳尖以下开始淡淡的发红，对面的人像胜利的一般带着笑。

“晚上我想靠在你的肩上，我们一起看电视”

说实话Brett对这个要求是有些心动的，但是为了吃饭的秩序，Brett像默认了一样“吃饭吧，有什么事一会儿再说。”Brett把手伸到餐桌下捏了捏Edwina的小腿，它的主人因为痒而快速收腿，撞到了膝盖，Edwina吃痛的叫一声，“乖乖的”把火锅吃完，坐在沙发上等着Brett收拾厨房。

“你是更爱Eddy还是更爱我？”沙发上的Edwina冷不丁的从嘴里冒出一句，Brett顿了顿，他十八核大脑像机械一样高速运转着，虽然说这个机械的温度有些高，但不至于烧坏，Brett转头对她说：“我都爱，只要灵魂是你我都爱。”

这句话Brett不知道是对谁说的，是对eddy？还是edwina？还是两者都有？

或许Brett爱的就是Eddy这个人的灵魂，无论是男是女，只要是Eddy，他就会一直爱下去。

Edwina撇撇嘴巴，笑着说他花心，有了这样还想要那样，其实心里暗暗的高兴着。

虽说俩人从来没有确认过什么关系，没有对对方说过喜欢的字眼，更没有关于身体上的愉悦，但他们比情侣更像情侣，甚至有灵魂契合的心灵感应。

他们连圣诞夜都一直在一起，更别说情人节了，窗外黑乎乎的，已经是晚上了，电视上放着叽里呱啦的电影，Edwina靠在Brett的肩膀上，整个屋子黑乎乎的，只有电视的光照在俩人身上，电影对Brett来说太无聊，他不一会儿就浅浅的打起了盹儿。

Edwina调小了电视的音量，开始跟Brett讲话：“嘿，Brett你记得我们哪一年情人节录的那期古典约吗？”

Brett醒过来，絮絮叨叨一大段：“我记得好像是2019年，哈，就真的像女朋友一样，你妈妈看到那一期打电话教育了我俩一顿，确实你那个视频漏点了，还有你那个动作，妈妈看了肯定是老人 地铁 手机 ，顺带一提，你带假发真的很好看，谁不喜欢一米八的金色长发美人呢？。”

Brett闭着眼睛，好像在回忆什么，勾起嘴角浅浅的上扬。

睁开眼，他似乎在电视给的光里看见了Eddy湿漉漉的狗狗眼正在盯着他，定神一看又变回了Edwina温柔的眼神，他的嘴唇有点干，这个场面让他有些紧张，他想起昨晚那个梦，还有今天早上Eddy问的那句话。

“Eddy今天早上好像要问我什么？”Brett用低低的声音问Edwina，他明知道Eddy要问什么，但是他就是想让这句话从Eddy或是Edwina说出来，Brett喜欢看他们窘迫的样子。

Edwina害羞的笑了笑，故意用肩膀顶了顶Brett，发出撒娇的声音(请自行脑补19年情人节的最后)，Brett捏住Edwina的脸，亲了亲她的嘴角。

“情人节快乐，早点睡，熬夜容易长痘。”随后站起身，像摸大狗狗一样挠挠Edwina的下巴，走到向自己的卧室。

“今晚就跟我睡吧，大狗狗。”Edwina带着一脸得逞的笑容，关掉电视跟着Brett进了屋子。

虽然说情人节两个兄弟睡在一张床上确实有些不妥，但是Brett发誓他真的没想这么多，要和Eddy睡一张床纯属当时对Edwina脑子一热。

现在的局势很微妙，旁边的Eddy已经睡着了，稳稳的呼吸让Brett睡不着，他努力的想旁边睡着的人是自己的兄弟，不可以对兄弟有什么坏想法，一边满脑子都是他每天亮晶晶的嘴唇，还有狗狗一般的眼睛。

【世界上怎么会有他这样又能奶又能帅又能媚又能美的人】

Brett觉得他得到了一个宝藏，这个时候Eddy猝不及防的翻了个身，他俩脸对脸，Eddy长长的手臂搭在Brett的身上，Brett条件反射的绷紧了身子，呼吸变得很细微，怕吵醒他，更怕他知道自己想要欺负他，他那双狗狗眼真的太适合沾满泪水了。

Brett小幅度的翻了翻身背对着Eddy，不一会儿他感觉背后的人好像醒了，又好像没醒，Eddy好像在用指尖在他的背上画小圆圈。

“你怎么还不睡？”

“被你的翻身吵醒了”

两人一时陷入尴尬中，Brett比Eddy要矮一些，Eddy就像儿童安全座椅一样把Brett包裹在臂弯里，Brett从未感觉澳大利亚的夏天有如此热过，他转过身去，往Eddy的臂弯里移过去。

“你别这样，很gay诶，bro！”

Brett也不知道听没听进去这句话，或许听进去了，但是跟Eddy睡一张床就是他做过最gay的事了，也不在乎这一点。

“别说话，再说话小心我欺负你。”

“嘿，我就不相信，你来啊，你来……呜呜呜，我……你…！”

“既然你这么说我就不客气了”

Brett笑着咬住Eddy的唇，色 情 的用两片薄薄的唇夹住Eddy饱满的下嘴唇，用舌尖轻轻的挑逗，一只手楼住腰，另一只手控制不住的从睡衣下摆伸进去揉弄着Eddy胸前的乳肉，手感就和他梦里的一样。

Eddy的小心思得逞了，他倒弄一下午，本来以为前功尽弃了，谁能想到在情人节的最后一刻，他竟然成功了。

但是Brett想做的事超乎了他的意料，他的好兄弟不止想要欺负他，还想把他欺负哭。

痒痒肉一直困扰着Eddy，但今晚不一样，那玩意比平时敏感了好几倍，Brett用手指轻轻的划过背脊，Eddy就痒得像泥鳅一样乱动，奈何自己被Brett抱着，一只手还被Brett压在身下。

【完了，玩脱了】

Brett放开他被咬的有点肿的嘴唇，到耳根到下颚线再到脖颈亲了个遍，这些地方都能让Eddy痒得笑出泪，揉弄着乳肉的手像发现新的玩具一样逗弄乳尖，Eddy痒得弓起背，紧紧的贴住在背后的手。

“乖狗狗，躺平。”

Brett就像有蛊似的，Eddy想都不想思考一下就侧身躺平了，Brett打开灯跨坐在Eddy的肚子上，他不是很重，也不会压坏了Eddy，他将睡衣怎么推到锁骨，双手从腰间开始向上，他的手虽然比Eddy小一号，但是也很大，很有力，手指又长又白。

Eddy因为痒本能的抬腰想要躲避Brett的手，等他抬起来，Brett的手已经到了上面，胸前的乳肉看起来很舒服，实际上也是，拍古典约的时候Brett就注意到了，他把乳肉用手聚在一起又放开，双手按住两点揉搓着，软软的。

Eddy被痒得一边笑一边泪水大颗大颗的往下掉，张着嘴求饶。

“哈哈哈哈，我知道错了，Brett，我…我错了，原谅我吧，别玩了，受不了了，太痒了。”

他说要停下就得停下？不可能！

Brett反而变本加厉的起来，他从Eddy的身上把睡衣扒下来，唇舌附上一个有些硬的乳尖，用舌头打着转的挑弄，像小孩吸奶一样嘬起一口，再啪一声放下去，臊得Eddy耳朵红，取下眼镜的Brett眼睛大大的，带着侵略的眼神撞进Eddy的眼睛里，Eddy从来没见过他这样。

Brett一边弄得他笑着哭，一边又像在生吞猎物一样，而且Brett总能找到一些点来欺负他，让他陷入被动，让他无奈，让他不知道做什么好，虽然在别人面前的Brett是社交达人，什么都说，什么都能说，什么都会说。

Eddy没注意的是，自己笑的泪流满面，Brett人趴在自己的身上了，自己正在抬着头，Brett在本来就有琴吻的地方狠狠的吸着，那琴吻是这几天，拉琴的时候一直轻轻的疼着，Brett用了很大的劲，好像要把他整个人吸进去似的，真的很疼。

Eddy用手揉了揉Brett的头发：“疼，Brett，疼，新出来的琴吻，别吸这么使劲，我这脖子还要不要了。”

Brett抬眼看了看Eddy湿漉漉的眼睛，两人目光相对，一瞬间。

【这种大大的眼睛，双眼皮，是真的存在的吗？】

Brett心满意足的从Eddy身上下来，关了灯，又恢复了原来冷冷静静的感觉“我说了，我可是要欺负你的。”Eddy擦了擦眼泪，转过去把Brett框在臂弯里，Brett两只手抱住他的腰

“情人节快乐……”两人默契的一起说出了这句话，不一会儿呼吸就渐渐的平稳的起来，手机没有被打开，谁也不知道现在几点了，或许他们的每一天，都是情人节。

  
……………………………番外…………………………

第二天，Eddy因为无法练琴而感到无奈，昨晚Brett的草莓印实在是太使劲，加上本来新的琴吻就有些许疼，导致他一夹托肩或者是小提琴就疼得不行。

为了补偿Eddy，，Brett请他喝了一杯黑糖珍珠奶茶。

**Author's Note:**

> 谁不爱一米八的金发大美女呢


End file.
